Haruno Sakura
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Summary inside ! UPDATED ! CHAPTER 11 !
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, minna...**

**Kagoya kembali dengan fic ketiga..**

**Untuk fic ketiga ini, chapternya Kagoya perbanyaakk..**

**Gak semua alur cerita Kagoya pinjem..**

**Cuma yang Kagoya mau aja..**

**:D**

**Soo..**

**Just enjoy..!**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 1. Pertemuan dan Pertemuan dengan Jyuubi dan sang Jinchuuriki**_

**Markas Akatsuki**

"Kyoga-sama."

Seorang pria muda yang berumur sekitar 21 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata kelam yang memikat, menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Pein?" tanya pria itu yang bernama Kyoga.

Orang yang memanggil Kyoga, yang ternyata bernama Pein berdiri di samping tuannya.

"Apa tuan yakin?" tanya Pein.

Kyoga memandang Pein. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pein terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab Kyoga. "Bulan lalu, kita membantu Yondaime menyegel Kyuubi. Sekarang, Jyuubi. Apakah Kyoga-sama yakin? Jyuubi bukanlah bijuu yang gampang ditundukkan. Cakranya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Kyuubi." jawab Pein.

Giliran Kyoga yang terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap ke arah hutan yang terpampang di depan matanya. "Pein." sahut Kyoga.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Pein mantap.

Kyoga memandang Pein kembali, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan ini. Kau tak sendirian, Pein. Ada Akatsuki dan ada diriku." ujar Kyoga sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melangkah pergi.

Pein hanya membungkukkan badannya hormat, lalu berjalan di belakang Kyoga. "_Ini bukan Akatsuki yang kuiinginkan.. Aku ingin Akatsuki menjadi penjahat kelas atas.. Bukan menjadi sekelompok ninja buangan yang siap membantu desa lain.._" batin Pein.

XXX

**Konohagakure**

"Selamat datang, Kyoga!" sapa Yondaime pada Kyoga.

Kyoga menyambut uluran tangan Yondaime. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Minato!" balas Kyoga.

Minato, sang Yondaime tersenyum. Lalu, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu dan Akatsuki, Kyoga." ujar Hokage keempat itu.

"Aku tau." sahut Kyoga.

"Maafkan kami atas kerepotan yang kami buat, Kyoga-san." ujar Uzumaki Kushina, sang istri Hokage Keempat alias Namikaze Minato sambil menggendong bayi Naruto yang sudah menjadi jinchuuriki kedua Kyuubi.

Ya. Sebulan yang lalu, Kyuubi datang menyerang Konohagakure. Untunglah, Kyoga dan Akatsuki datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto, tanpa mengorbankan nyawa siapapun. Yep. Sebelum persalinan Kushina, Minato sudah meminta bantuan kepada Akatsuki.

Sebetulnya, siapakah Akatsuki? Tunggu, tunggu. Akatsuki bukanlah orang-orang jahat. Mereka sebetulnya adalah ninja-ninja yang dibuang dari klan mereka atau bahkan diusir dari desa mereka. Ninja-ninja terlantar ini saling berkumpul, dan membentuk Akatsuki. Yang menjadi pemimipin mereka adalah Mikato Kyoga, ninja yang diusir dari Amegakure karena ia memakai Rinnegan untuk melawan penjahat biasa, dan menyebabkan penjahat itu meninggal.

Akatsuki membantu desa-desa ninja yang membutuhkan. Dan kali ini adalah kedua kalinya Akatsuki membantu Konoha menangani bijuu atau monster berekor. Kali ini adalah Jyuubi, bijuu berekor sepuluh.

Jyuubi adalah serigala putih berekor sepuluh. Cakranya jauh lebih besar dibanding Kyuubi. Dan Jyuubi adalah satu-satunya bijuu betina. Ia diangkat sebagai pemimpin bijuu, karena dia adalah bijuu yang terkuat. Jyuubi paling akrab dengan Rokubi, bijuu berekor enam.

"Ah, tak apa, Kushina-san. Apa kabar si kecil Naruto hari ini?" goda Kyoga sambil mengilik dagu Naruto. Naruto yang tengah tertidur, terbangun dan menangis.

"Oooo... Maafkan aku, Kushina-san." sahut Kyoga gelagapan.

"Tak apa, Kyoga-san. Ayo, Naruto-kun. Jangan menangis." ujar Kushina sambil mengayunkan tubuh Naruto yang berada di dekapannya.

Yap. Uzumaki Naruto. Buah cinta Minato sang Yondaime dan Kushina sang Red Shannaro. Dia dalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang ketiga. Setelah Kyuubi lepas dari tubuh Kushina, yang notabene adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi kedua, Kyoga menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sebagai seorang ninja, Kyoga memang memiliki cakra yang sangat besar dan istimewa, bahkan melebihi cakra Kushina yang termasuk istimewa dan juga besar.

XXX

**Perjumpaan dan Pertempuran dengan Jyuubi dan Haruno Mayaka**

Kyoga terengah-engah. Nafasnya mulai habis. Sementara itu, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, dan Kakuzu (disini Madara gak ada) berusaha keras menjaga agar tembok penghalang yang mereka pasang tidak rusak akibat Jyuubi berusaha menjebolnya.

Kyoga mengelap peluh yang berada di ujung dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Benar kata Pein. Jyuubi jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Kyuubi.

"Kyoga-sama!" seru Pein.

Kyoga mengacuhkan seruan Pein. Pein hendak meninggalkan posisinya, untuk membantu Kyoga.

"Jangan, Pein!" seru Konan.

"Tapi.."

"Kyoga-sama akan merasa dilecehkan bila kau membantunya! Tugas kita adalah menjaga agar Jyuubi tetap berada di posisinya!" sahut Konan.

Pein dengan terpaksa kembali pada posisinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Inilah mengapa aku ingin Akatsuki menjadi penjahat kelas atas.." gumam Pein.

Kyoga kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Ia melirik Minato yang sudah kepayahan seperti dirinya. Minato berdiri dengan sempoyongan di sampingnya. Sementara Kushina tidak ikut bertempur. Kenapa sulit sekali? Dulu, sewaktu menyegel Kyuubi, satu jurus dengan Mangekyo Rinnegan (ini Kagoya bikin sendiri) dapat melumpuhkan bijuu itu. Sekarang? Jangankan melumpuhkan, melemahkannya saja Mangekyo Rinnegan Kyoga tidak sanggup.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan menerjang maju. Kyoga dan Minato mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Terlebih lagi Kyoga. Orang itu.. Dia bisa menerobos tembok penghalangan buatan Akatsuki yang terkenal tidak bisa ditembus oleh orang luar.

Dan rambut itu.. Pink? Orang itu, ah—bukan, lebih tepatnya, wanita berambut pink itu berdiri di depan Kyoga dan membuka sebuah segel.

Tiba-tiba, dari seluruh tubuhnya keluar rantai-rantai besi yang langsung melilit tubuh Jyuubi. Lalu, wanita itu mengatupkan tangannya, dan Jyuubi tertarik masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Akatsuki dan Kyoga beserta Minato dan seluruh penduduk Konoha tercengang. Jyuubi? Berhasil disegel? Jyuubi? Yang sulit dikalahkan oleh dua ninja kuat? Jyuubi? Tersegel hanya karena cakra seorang wanita?

Setelah Jyuubi tersegel, Akatsuki meruntuhkan tembok penghalangnya.

"Hei, kau.." gumam Kyoga. Mangekyo Rinnegannya berubah kembali menjadi Rinnegan dan kemudian berubah kembali menjadi bentuk normal. Mata hitam sekelam malam.

Wanita itu berbalik, menghadap Kyoga dan Minato. Rambut pink panjangnya yang sepinggang berayun indah ketika ia memutar tubuhnya.

Dan Kyoga dapat melihatnya. Mata wanita itu putih seperti mata klan Hyuuga, dan otot-otot sekitar matanya juga terlihat. Bedanya, ada dua buah bentuk seperti Yin dan Yang bila dipisah, di tengah-tengah matanya. Kyoga mengenali mata seperti itu sebagai Mangekyo Byakugan (ini juga Kagoya bikin sendiri). Perlahan-lahan, Mangekyo Byakugan itu berubah menjadi Byakugan dan kemudian menjadi mata aslinya. Mata Emerald yang indah. Kyoga seolah terhipnotis melihat sepasang mata wanita itu.

"Namaku Mayaka. Mayaka dari klan Haruno. Haruno Mayaka." sapa wanita yang ternyata bernama Mayaka itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyoga segera menyalami tangan itu. "Kyoga. Mikato Kyoga. Aku.."

"Pemimpin Akatsuki." sambung Mayaka cepat.

Kyoga tersenyum. Kemudian, ia melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Kau.."

Mayaka mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Ya. Aku adalah jinchuuriki Jyuubi yang pertama. Bukankah kau melihatnya sendiri ketika aku menyegel Jyuubi ke dalam tubuhku?" tanya Mayaka.

Kyoga mengangguk.

"Ikut aku. Akan kubawa kau ke klanku." sahut Mayaka sambil menggandeng tangan Kyoga, tersenyum, dan mengajak pria itu memasuki hutan, meninggalkan ratusan pasang mata menatap mereka dengan bingung. Sementara Kyoga diam saja.

"_Kurasa... Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan Mayaka. Aku.. Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada wanita ini.._" batin Kyoga.

Ia seolah terpesona dengan mata Emerald Mayaka.

**Horeee..!**

**Selesaiii..!**

**:D**

**Disini, Kagoya menambahkan beberapa jurus yang belum ada.. Hehe.. Dan, plot ceritanya juga bakal berubaaaahhh, soalnya, Kagoya Cuma minjem karakter dan sedikit plot cerita dari Kak Masashi..**

**:D**

**Soooo...**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy, minna..**

**Kagoya kembali lagi dengan chapter kedua..**

**Tks ya buat reviewnyaaa...**

**:D**

**So..**

**This time too..**

**Just enjoy..!**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 2. Sang Jinchuuriki yang Kehilangan Keluarganya**_

**Mayaka Haruno's Home**

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kyoga kaget.

Mayaka hanya mengangguk, sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Dimana keluargamu?" tanya Kyoga lagi sambil mengikuti Mayaka melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sudah tiada." jawab Mayaka.

Kyoga tersentak. "Eh—aku.."

"Tak apa." sela Mayaka. "Duduklah. Akan kubuatkan teh." ujar Mayaka sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa dengan dagunya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar klan Haruno sebelumnya." ujar Kyoga, setelah Mayaka kembali membawa dua cangkir teh dan duduk di sampingnya.

Mayaka meletakkan gelas teh yang tengah dipegangnya di atas meja. "Tentu saja. Klanku tidak dikenal di Konoha." jawab wanita itu. Matanya menerawang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyoga bingung.

Mata Mayaka masih menerawang. "Akan kuceritakan mengenai klan Haruno." jawab Mayaka.

Kyoga hanya mendengarkan.

"Klan Haruno tidak pernah ada di Konoha." ujar Mayaka memulai kisahnya. Meski bingung, namun, Kyoga hanya diam, dan terus mendengarkan. "Klan ini berisi ninja-ninja yang terbuang. Hmm... Seperti Akatsuki dari Konoha. Ya. Klan Haruno adalah klan buangan."

"Sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu, aku melarikan diri ke Konoha. Sebetulnya, aku adalah ninja desa Gaarogakure (ini Kagoya bikin sendiri) dari klan Taku (ini juga bikinan Kagoya). Ketika aku berumur delapan, pemimpin desaku mengusirku keluar. Alasannya.. Karena aku memberontak terhadap pemimpin desa."

"Kenapa kau memberontak?" tanya Kyoga.

"Pemimpin desaku, atau yang biasa kami sebut Shikage, adalah Kage yang kejam. Dia suka sekali mempermainkan kunoichi (ninja wanita). Aku salah satunya. Yah—sebagai seorang Kage mesum, kau tahu dia mau apa. Dan karena aku memukulnya, aku diusir dari desa." jawab Mayaka.

"Lalu?"

Mayaka menarik nafas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku berhasil mencapai Konoha. Sayang, Konoha tidak pernah bersahabat dengan desaku. Aku tidak diterima. Jadi, aku pergi ke pinggir desa. Dan kutemukan banyak sekali ninja-ninja sepertiku. Ada yang melarikan diri dari desanya, ada juga yang dibuang. Kami bersatu, dan akhirnya kami tinggal di pinggiran desa Konoha. Membangun klan kami sendiri. Mengganti nama asli kami. Akhirnya, kami memilih Haruno sebagai nama klan kami. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Fayo, tapi kuubah menjadi Mayaka." lanjut Mayaka.

"Apakah Hokage tahu mengenai keberadaan klan ini?" tanya Kyoga.

Mayaka menggeleng. "Kami tertutup dari penduduk Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga, kami tak diterima disana." jawab Mayaka.

Kyoga hanya mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti.

"Ada satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaan klan ini. Selain dirimu, tentunya." sahut Mayaka.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyoga.

"Orochimaru-san." jawab Mayaka.

"Orochimaru-san?" ulang Kyoga tidak mengerti.

Mayaka mengangguk. "Orochimaru adalah seorang sannin, dan dia mengetahui tentang keberadaan klan ini. Dia sering membantu kami. Dia juga.. Memberikanku sharingan dan byakugan." jawab Mayaka.

Kyoga menoleh ke arah Mayaka dengan matanya terkejut.

"Dia memberikan mata itu padamu?"

Mayaka kembali mengangguk.

"Apa hanya dirimu? Yang memiliki mata sharingan dan byakugan?" tanya Kyoga.

Mayaka mengangguk lagi. "Hanya aku yang meminta." jawab Mayaka.

"Kenapa kau meminta?" tanya Kyoga.

"Karena aku ingin jadi kuat. Sebetulnya, aku juga minta Rinnegan. Tapi Orochimaru-san tidak memberikan itu padaku. Dia bilang, mustahil seorang ninja bisa memiliki ketiga mata itu." jawab Mayaka.

Kyoga terdiam.

"Ah! Dan Orochimaru-san kuanggap sebagai ayahku. Jadi, jangan kaget bila aku memanggilnya Otou-san." sahut Mayaka.

Kyoga hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ting..Tong..

"Ah, itu pasti Orochimaru-san." kata Mayaka sambil beranjak bangun, dan membukakan pintu.

"Otou-san!" seru Mayaka senang.

"Tadaima, Mayaka-chan."

Mayaka mengangguk. "Okaeri, Otou-san. Ah, ya! Aku punya tamu untuk Otou-san!"

"Tamu?" Orochimaru bertanya bingung. "Aneh. Seingatku, kau tidak pernah membawa tamu ke sini."

Mayaka hanya tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya sejak dulu." ujar wanita berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu sambil berbisik.

"Ah.." gumam Orochimaru. "Pasti pria." lanjut pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu.

Mayaka tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan putih Orochimaru menuju ruang tamu. Dan, Orochimaru bisa melihatnya. Seorang pemuda seumuran Mayaka, berambut hitam, dan memiliki mata sekelam malam. Kulitnya putih bersih, dan.. Tunggu! Jubah itu..

"Kau dari Akatsuki?" tanya Orochimaru.

Kyoga tersentak, lalu segera menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Orochimaru. Lalu, ia membungkuk hormat.

"Konichiwa, Orochimaru-san. Aku sudah mendengar tentang Anda dari Mayaka-san." sapa Kyoga.

"Kau dari Akatsuki?" ulang Orochimaru.

Kyoga mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap mata Orochimaru yang menyerupai mata ular. "Ya."

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau di rumah Mayaka?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Anoo—Otou-san.."

"Aku hendak melamarnya."

Mayaka yang hendak berbicara, segera berdiri beku. Apa—kata Kyoga tadi?

"Ap—apa?" desis Mayaka.

"Kau ingin melamar Mayaka?" ulang Orochimaru.

Kyoga mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya semenjak pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya." jawab Kyoga.

Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya, hendak melihat keseriusan di balik mata hitam Kyoga. Sejenak kemudia, Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Kurestui. Mayaka juga sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu." sahut Orochimaru.

Muka Mayaka langsung memerah. Kyoga meraih tangannya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Menikahlah denganku, Mayaka." lamar Kyoga.

Mayaka mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kyoga. "Pasti. Aku mau." jawab wanita itu senang.

Orochimaru pun tersenyum. "Tapi—siapa namamu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kyoga. Mikato Kyoga. Pemimpin Akatsuki." jawab Kyoga.

Orochimaru termenung sejenak, lalu berkata. "Kau boleh menikah dengan Mayaka dalam 2 syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama. Namamu harus diubah. Hmm.. Namamu adalah.. Haruno Rein. Dan.. Kedua. Kau harus mundur dari jabatanmu!" jawab Orochimaru.

Kyoga terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah!" jawabnya mantap.

Dan, pada hari itu, Kyoga dan Mayaka segera melangsungkan pernikahan, disaksikan oleh seluruh penduduk klan Haruno.

XXX

**Akatsuki**

"KYOGA-SAMA!" seru Pein.

"Itu keputusanku, Pein."

"Tapi.."

"Pimpinlah Akatsuki, Pein. Ah! Dan aku ingin kau dan Akatsuki berjumpa dengan anakku bila dia sudah berumur lima nanti."

Pein hanya menelan ludahnya. "Baiklah, Kyoga-sama."

Kyoga tersenyum. Lalu, ia melepaskan jubah Akatsuki-nya. "Sampai jumpa, kawan-kawan." ujar Kyoga sambil melangkah pergi.

XXX

**Haruno Sakura lahir**

"UWAAAA...!"

"Tahanlah, Mayaka!"

Kyoga berusaha sekuat tenaga, menjaga agar Jyuubi tidak keluar dari tubuh Mayaka. Sementara itu, Ghuri, tetangga Mayaka dan Kyoga menjadi bidannya.

Yap! Mayaka tengah berjuang melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Kyoga.

"Oee...!"

Kyoga segera menyelesaikan segelnya, lalu mengelap peluhnya.

"Selamat, Mayaka! Kyoga! Bayimu perempuan!" ujar Ghuri sambil memberikan bayi itu kepada Kyoga. Ah—bukan. Rein. Yap. Semenjak resmi menikah dengan Mayaka, Kyoga mengubah namanya menjadi Haruno Rein. Sesuai permintaan Orochimaru.

Rein dan Mayaka memandangi bayi putih berambut pink itu.

"Kita namakan siapa, Rein-koi?" tanya Mayaka.

"Hmm.. Pink, ya.. Sakura! Haruno Sakura!" jawab Rein.

Mayaka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang di dunia, Haruno Sakura." ujar Mayaka bahagia.

XXX

**Pemindahan Jyuubi, Haruno Sakura, 2 tahun**

"Ayo, Sakura..!"

"Okaa-saaaaaaannnnn...!" jerit Sakura.

Ya. Sekarang, Rein sedang memindahkan Jyuubi dari tubuh Mayaka ke tubuh Sakura. Ini agar Jyuubi tetap tersegel kuat. Karena, tubuh Mayaka akan menjadi lemah seiring waktu. Lebih baik sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya, proses pemindahan itu selesai.

"Kau sudah menjadi jinchuuriki, Sakura.." gumam Pein yang ternyata memandang dari jauh.

XXX

**Haruno Sakura, 5 tahun**

"Sakura, ayo bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lama Otou-san." ujar Mayaka.

Haruno Sakura. Buah cinta Mayaka dengan Rein. Umurnya kini sudah lima tahun. Gadis manis itu memiliki rambut pink sama seperti ibunya, dan ia memiliki mata emerald seperti ibunya juga. Sikapnya terkadang tegas dan tenang, mirip seperti ayahnya. Dan ia memiliki Byakugan, Sharingan, dan Rinnegan. Ia mendapatkan Byakugan dan Sharingannya dari Orochimaru, sementara Rinnegan dari Rein.

"Ya, Okaa-san!" jawab Sakura sambil menon-aktifkan Sharingan yang sedang dilatihnya.

Di usianya yang ketiga, Sakura sudah pandai menggunakan Byakugan, Mangekyo Byakugan, Rinnegan dan Mangekyo Rinnegan. Dan sekarang, bocah perempuan itu sedang melatih menggunakan Sharingan.

Sakura pun berjalan riang bersama ibunya. Di ruang tamu, ia melihat sekelompok orang menggunakan jubah hitam bercorak awan oranye.

"Nah, semua, ini anakku. Haruno Sakura." ujar Mayaka.

"Halo, Sakura-chan." sapa semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Halo." sapa Sakura balik.

Kemudian, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, dan Kisame menyalami Sakura sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"_Dia yang akan menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki berikutnya.. Setelah umurnya tiga belas, akan kubuat dia membenci Konoha dan menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki.._" batin Pein.

XXX

**Hari kelam bagi Sakura**

"Otou-san, Okaa-sa.." seruan riang Sakura terhenti begitu melihat pintu masuk klannya.

Matanya melebar, terkejut. Tubuh para tetangganya berserakan. Mereka semua mati. Sakura menjadi panik.

"OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN!" seru Sakura terus menerus sambil berlari menuju rumahnya.

GRAAK! Sakura membuka pintu geser rumahnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sakura! Rein dan Mayaka sudah terbujur kaku. Darah mereka membasahi lantai rumah Sakura. Dan Sakura melihatnya. Sahabat ayah dan ibu Sakura. Memegang Kusanagi. Pedang itu berlumuran darah. Wajah putih dan rambut hitamnya juga ternodai darah.

"Paman Orochimaru.." gumam Sakura lirih. Air matanya sudah jatuh.

Tiba-tiba, leher Orochimaru terjulur dan menggigit leher belakang Sakura.

"Aaarrgghh!" jerit Sakura.

Tiga buah tanda koma terbentuk. Tanda koma itu disambungkan dengan rantai. Segel itu lalu berubah menjadi warna hitam. Orochimaru menarik kembali lehernya, lalu bergerak cepat ke arah Sakura.

"Lupakan semuanya, Sakura. Sekarang, kau adalah putri tiriku." ujar Orochimaru, menghipnotis Sakura. Dan Sakura pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Segel neraka sudah kuletakkan.. Hanya tinggal segel surga.." desis pria itu.

"Hmm.. Hime sudah mendapatkan segel dari Ocorhimaru. Berarti, ketika hime berumur sepuluh tahun, dia harus mendapatkan segel Akatsuki!" gumam Pein yang ternyata menyaksikan pembantaian klan Haruno oleh Orochimaru dan juga pemberian segel kutukan kepada Sakura.

**Yeeey...**

**Chap dua selesaiii...**

**Just wait for the chapter 3..**

**Soooooo...**

**Review please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**FYI. Hime itu artinya tuan putri.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo, minnaaaaa~...**

**Udah lama nih Kagoya ga update nih fic..**

**:P**

**Maklum, udah kelas 3, mau ujiaaann..**

**Tapi, tetep aja ya minna...**

**Enjoy this brand new chapter!**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 3. It's All Sakura's Destiny**_

**Konoha Academy**

"Hei, lihat deh! Itu kan si jidat lebar!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Selain jidatnya lebar, dia juga seorang monster dan dia datang dari klan paling hina di Konoha!"

"Iiihh... Kenapa Yondaime mau menerima dia di Konoha? Bukankah lebih baik bila dia tetap di pinggir desa saja?"

"Sudah, ah! Ayo, pergi!"

Sakura diam saja mendengar ucapan penduduk setempat. Ia memang tak tinggal lagi di klan Haruno. Klan itu sudah tiada, hanya dia satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup. Dan atas usul Orochimaru, Sakura tinggal di pusat desa Konoha. Ia bahkan bersekolah di akademi ninja. Sakura tahu dia tidak berhak tinggal disini. Ia adalah seorang jinchuuriki. Dan ia datang dari klan terbuang, klan Haruno.

"Hei! Jangan pikirkan tentang mereka!" seru seorang anak perempuan seumuran Sakura dengan senang. Anak itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Bagi Sakura, Ino adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Tinggalkan aku." sahut Sakura ketus dan berlalu.

"Huh! Dia seperti Sasuke saja!" gerutu Ino sebal.

XXX

"Anak baru seperti Sasuke?" ulang Naruto bingung.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya! Dia cuek dan dingin, seperti Sasuke!" tegas Ino.

"Hei! Apakah dia itu Haruno Sakura?" sahut Sai.

"He? Kau tahu soal anak itu, Sai? Iya, iyaaa! Itu adalah anak yang kubicarakan! Si _survivor_ dari Klan Haruno!" jawab Ino.

Telinga Sasuke menegak. Mata dan pikirannya memang tengah membaca buku, tapi telinganya juga mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya. Klan Haruno? Sasuke tahu klan itu..

"Hei."

"Huaaahh! Kau membuatku kaget, Sasuke! Kau tidak perlu menepukku seperti itu, tahu!" seru Ino.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke asal.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja." jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

XXX

Haruno.. Haruno.. Sakura.. Sakura.. Haruno Sakura..

"_Aneh.. Sepertinya aku kenal nama itu.._" batin Sasuke.

"Sharingan!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sharingan? Apa ada seorang Uchiha sedang berlatih di halaman belakang sekolah ini? Karena penasaran, Sasuke mengintip dari balik tembok. Dan mata onyx-nya melihat seorang gadis perempuan seumuran dengannya yang cantik dengan rambut pink panjang terurai. Kedua mata gadis itu dalam mode sharingan.

"Kurasa.. Dia bukan anggota Uchiha. Aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalnya." gumam Sasuke.

"Aduh!"

Sasuke segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hei! Ada ap.."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Gadis itu! Gadis yang memiliki sharingan itu! Mata kirinya masih dalam mode sharingan dan mata itu berdarah!

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" seru Sasuke panik sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu segera menon-aktifkan sharingannya, dan Sasuke dapat melihat sepasang mata emerald milik gadis itu, dengan mata emerald kiri gadis itu masih dilumuri darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih lengan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!" tepis gadis itu dan ia menutup mata kirinya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu pun berdiri.

"Dari lambang di bajumu.." desah gadis itu. "Kau seorang Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Aku Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasu..ke?" ulang gadis itu.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu memandang tangan Sasuke dengan ragu menggunakan mata kanannya. Kemudian, ia pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Aku.. Sakura." sahut gadis itu.

"Oh? Nama keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan jabatannya.

Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya, lalu mendesah pelan. "Haruno. Aku.. Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menatap lekat sosok gadis cantik di depannya. Tiba-tiba, satu buah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir dingin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa memakai sharingan, meski kau bukan Uchiha?"

Sakura tersentak lalu menggigit bibirnya. Ia kelihatan ragu, tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur tahu. "Aku mendapatkannya." jawab Sakura.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura tetap tidak menurunkan tangan kiri dari matanya yang berdarah. Ia menatap Sasuke hanya dengan mata kanannya. "Dari.. Ayah tiriku. Dia.. Dia bisa memberikanku sharingan buatan." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sharingan.. Buatan?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng. "Maafkan aku." ujar Sakura pelan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke, tapi kakinya tak mau mengejar.

"Sepertinya.. Aku kenal gadis itu." gumam Sasuke.

XXX

Sakura tetap berlari dengan keadaan mata kirinya berdarah. Matanya selalu berdarah apabila ia tidak menggunakan Byakugan maupun Sharingan dengan benar. Karena kedua mata itu adalah buatan, maka, butuh lebih banyak usaha untuk mengendalikan mereka.

Sreet!

"Huaah!" pekik Sakura kaget lalu berhenti berlari.

Mata kanan Sakura memandang sesosok pria berambut kuning di depannya. Setelah pria itu berdiri, Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu.

"Dei.. Deidara?" gumam Sakura.

Deidara, anggota Akatsuki itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sakura. "Salam bagi Hime. Saya disini, hendak mengantarkan hadiah Hime." ujar Deidara.

"Hadiah?" ulang Sakura.

Greep!

"Uaaaargghhh!" pekik Sakura.

Deidara melepaskan gigitannya. Sebuah simbol berbentuk awan berantai warna hitam muncul di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

"Ini hadiah Hime. Tanda kutukan dari Pein." ujar Deidara, lalu ia menghilang.

Sakura memandang tangan kanannya yang seolah mati rasa, lalu ia ambruk.

**OMG...!**

**Kagoya bisa menyelesaikan chap ini!**

**Ya, emang dikit, siih..**

**Wkwkk..**

**Just wait for the next chapter..**

**And by the way..**

**Review pleaseee?**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa, Minna-saaan..**

**Ga kerasa, udah masuk chap. 4..**

**:D**

**Ga banyak basa-basi, just enjoy..**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 4. The Revealing Memory**_

**Sakura's Room**

"Uuuh.." erang Sakura.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Sakura meringis dan mengerang, menahan sakit. Leher dan pergelangan tangan kanannya sakit. Itu adalah tempat dimana dua tanda kutukan miliknya berada.

"Haaahh.." Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah ia berhasil menyegel kedua simbol itu dan meredakan sakitnya.

Gadis itu pun merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha.." desah Sakura.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu dia.. Tapi.. Siapa ya?" gumam Sakura.

XXX

"Aku tahu gadis itu.. Tapi.. Dimana dan kapan ya aku bertemu dengannya?" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam. "Aaah!" erangnya sebal.

"Huh! Untuk apa aku peduli dengan gadis itu! Siapapun dia, bukan urusanku!" desah Sasuke lalu menutup matanya untuk beristirahat.

_Really? For you, she is the most important person, you know.._

XXX

BRUUK!

"Hei! Bila jalan, liat-liat, do.. Eh?"

"Hn?"

"Ah! Kau!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Yap. Sedetik yang lalu, secara tidak sengaja mereka baru saja bertabrakan.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri, sedangkan Sakura masih terduduk.

"Hei! Ayo bangun!" sahut Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Seeet! Plaaak!

Sakura meringis.

"Jangan kau sentuh Sasuke!"

"Karin! Apa-apaan kau?" seru Sasuke marah sambil mencengkeram lengan gadis yang baru saja menepis tangannya dan sekaligus menampar Sakura.

"Dia itu ninja terbuang! Dia tidak berhak bersama dengan pewaris kedua keluarga Uchiha!" seru Karin.

Deg!

"Ibunya adalah jinchuuriki Jyuubi yang pertama! Ayahnya adalah ketua Akatsuki! Kedua orangtuanya adalah ninja terbuang! Dia tidak berhak bersama denganmu!" seru Karin.

Plaak!

"Hina aku! Aku tak peduli! Tapi jangan kau hina kedua orangtuaku!" seru Sakura sambil menangis lalu berlari pergi.

"Cih! Sakura, tunggu!" seru Sasuke sambil ikut berlari pergi juga, meninggalkan Karin yang terkejut dan pipinya merah.

XXX

"Sharingan!"

"Hentikan!"

Sakura menoleh dengan kedua mata emeraldnya telah menjadi sharingan.

Greep!

"Eh?"

"Jangan gunakan sharingan apabila kau sedang sedih! Dan terlebih lagi, kau bukan seorang Uchiha!" ujar Sasuke.

Air mata luluh dari mata sharingan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah cukup kaget ketika Sasuke memeluknya dan kini Sasuke begitu perhatian dengannya.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" desah Sakura.

Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura, dan ia diam. Ia memperketat pelukannya, lalu menjawab pelan. "Karena kau begitu istimewa bagiku, meski aku tak tahu kenapa."

XXX

"Hei, Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Anoo.. Maafkan aku."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan bingung. "Untuk?"

"Ehhmm.." gumam Sasuke. "Untuk memelukmu tadi." jawabnya ragu.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia dan Sasuke sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah sambil memandangi awan yang berarak.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang seumuran denganku. Ia tampan sekali. Dan aku ingat, ia memberiku permen lolipop saat ia pertama kali bertemu denganku." ucap Sakura.

Deg! "Eh..?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ia punya mata yang sama sepertimu. Aku tak tahu bentuk rambutnya seperti apa, karena di selalu memakai topi. Aku juga tak tahu dia dari klan apa, karena dia selalu memakai jaket." lanjut Sakura.

Deg! Deg!

"Tapi aku tahu dia adalah anak yang baik. Ia punya senyum yang hangat, suara yang ramah, dan aku rasa.. hatinya baik sekali." lanjut Sakura.

Deg! Deg! Deg! "Sakura.." desah Sasuke.

"Haaahh... Kira-kira dia ada dimana ya, sekarang? Aku juga tak tahu namanya.. Sayang sekali." desah Sakura pelan.

"Sakura..?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Greep!

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia kaget dipeluk lagi oleh Sasuke.

_Don't reveal it now.._

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

_Don't start it, boy.._

"Aku.."

_Don't make her know.._

"Aku.."

"Sasuke?"

_Don't do it.._

"Anak kecil itu.."

"Ya?"

_Don't say it!_

"Itu adalah aku. Aku ingat pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah perempuan di pinggir desa. Bocah itu memiliki rambut panjang warna pink dan ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya memiliki rambut pendek warna hitam.. Itu kau, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Air mata luluh dari mata Sakura. Memang saat dia bertemu dengan bocah itu, ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Haruno Rein, ayahnya.

Sakura mengangguk di pelukan Sasuke. "Ya.. Itu aku.."

_You both will regret due the fact that you both had not been covered by that secret anymore.._

**Horeee...!**

**Selesaiii..!**

**Banzaii!..**

**Soooo...**

**Wait for the next chapter and..**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Akhirnya, setelah setahun lebih, Kagoya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini..**

**Hehe..**

**Oke, this is chap. 5..**

**Please enjoy.. :D**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 5. Orochimaru and Akatsuki**_

**Orochimaru's House and Laboratorium**

"Tadaima." ujar Sakura.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan." sapa Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru.

"Dimana Otou-san?" tanya Sakura. Ya, Sakura memang memanggil Orochimaru dengan sebutan 'Otou-san'.

"Sedang membuat ramuan untuk Sakura-chan. Tahapmu selanjutnya akan diobservasi malam ini." jawab Kabuto.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Observasi lagi? Apa ayah tirinya itu begitu ingin melihat perkembangan kedua mata buatan Sakura?

"Katakan pada Otou-san, aku mengerti." ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan." balas Kabuto.

XXX

"Uaaaarrrgghhhh! Otou-saaaannn! Sakiiiittt!" jerit Sakura.

Orochimaru hanya diam saja. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia senang sekali. Kedua mata buatan yang ia tanam di dalam Sakura telah berkembang dengan baik.

"Hentikan pemasukan ramuannya, Kabuto." perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama." balas Kabuto, lalu menarik sebuah tuas, dan seketika itu juga, ramuan Orochimaru berhenti memasuki tubuh Sakura.

"Haah, haah, haah.." Sakura menhembuskan nafasnya berulang kali.

"Ughh.." erang Sakura, karena tiba-tiba, kedua tanda kutukannya sakit.

XXX

"Pein-sama. Apa kau yakin?" tanya Konan.

"Ya." jawab Pein mantap.

Konan menyipitkan matanya, lalu menutupnya. "Kami sudah siap, Pein-sama." ujar Konan.

Pein mengalihkan pandangannya dari jubah Kyoga yang tengah dipegangnya. "Baiklah. Ayo."

XXX

"Menyerang Konoha?" ulang Orochimaru.

Ia dan Akatsuki tengah bertemu di laboratorium Orochimaru, dan Akatsuki mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan Orochimaru dan menyerang Konohagakure.

"Ya." jawab Pein.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Untuk Sakura-hime." jawab Pein.

"Sakura?" ulang Orochimaru.

Pein mengangguk. "Hime tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Konohagakure. Ia selalu dilecehkan dan dihina. Lagipula, aku yakin kau juga ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Orochimaru-san. Karena kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau memberikan Sakura-hime Byakugan dan Sharingan buatan." jawab Pein.

Orochimaru tertawa. "Kau orang yang cerdas, Pein, aku suka itu. Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, negara itu memang benar-benar sudah rusak. Terlalu banyak kebaikan!" sahut Orochimaru.

Pein tersenyum. "Kurasa kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru mengangguk.

XXX

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, dan bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh anak perempuan di kelas Sakura sibuk berbincang-bincang. Bagaimana tidak? Yang memanggil Sakura tadi adalah Sasuke, sang idola sekolah!

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Sakura yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya sendiri segera menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Hm?"

"Ayo makan bersamaku." ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan seluruh murid perempuan di kelas Sakura bertambah riuh.

"Kenapa aku harus makan bersamamu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak. "Karena.." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Karena kau istimewa bagiku, dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu sendiri seperti ini."

Muka Sakura memerah. "Kau.."

Tok!

Sakura menoleh ke arah mejanya. Secarik kertas yang telah dibentuk menjadi bola mendarat di atas mejanya. Dan Sakura melihat namanya tertera di atas kertas itu. Sakura pun mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

"_Sakura-hime. Malam ini, Sakura-hime harus membuat pilihan. Kutunggu di pintu gerbang Konohagakure. Salam, Pein._"

Sakura mengernyit. Pilihan? Pilihan untuk apa? Apa maksud Pein?

**Chap. 5 pun selesaiii!**

**Hiks, dikiiiit bangeeet..**

**Maklum, ide Kagoya masih tipis..**

**Ehehe..**

**Oke, deh kalau begitu..**

**Review, please?**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**This is chap. 6**

**Please enjoy.. :D**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 6. Sakura's Choice and The New Life**_

**Sakura's Room**

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud surat dari Pein ini? Pilihan? Pilihan untuk apa? Kenapa dia harus memilih? Dan kenapa pilihan ini ditunggu? Hingga malam akhirnya merambat, dan Sakura mulai mengantuk, gadis itu tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

DUAARRR!

Dengan segera, Sakura segera membuka kedua matanya. Bunyi apa tadi? Ledakan? Sakura pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya. Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat asap tinggi membumbung dari pusat kota Konoha. Dengan segera, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju pusat kota Konoha.

"Sasuke.." desahnya. "Kumohon, kumohon… Kau harus baik-baik saja, Sasuke!"

XXX

Sakura berhenti di depan ledakan. Ia menangis, mengira seluruh mayoritas penduduk Konoha itu tidak selamat.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Sasuke..!" Ia mendesah. "SASUKE!"

"Pergi."

"Eh?"

"Pergi, Sakura-hime."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Jyuubi?" tanyanya.

Jyuubi, sang bijuu berekor sepuluh yang berdiam di dalam Sakura tengah bertelepati dengan Sakura.

"Pergi." ulang Jyuubi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pein menunggumu. Orochimaru juga." jawab Jyuubi.

"Pein dan Otou-san?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya." jawab Jyuubi. "Sakura-sama ingat tentang surat dari Pein?" tanya Jyuubi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura-sama harus memilih. Antara menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki, menggantikan Rein-sama atau tetap menjadi putri tiri Orochimaru." ujar Jyuubi.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura.."

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membelalak.

"Sasuke!" serunya sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Tubuhnya penuh abu, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura erat begitu Sakura berlutut di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah.." desah pemuda itu. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja.."

Sakura pun membalas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

Deg! "Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak melihatku membaca surat dari Pein itu. Siapa Pein?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terhentak. "Ano.. Pein itu.."

Sasuke tetap diam, menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Akhirnya, Sakura menghela nafas pelan, lalu ia memutuskan bahwa Sasuke harus tahu semuanya.

"Sasuke, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi berjanjilah, jangan bicarakan hal ini pada siapapun." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan soal klan Haruno?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura berdehem sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku adalah satu-satunya orang dari klan Haruno yang tersisa. Aku… Lalu, aku.. Diangkat menjadi anak Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Orochimaru.. Murid Hokage ketiga." jawab Sakura lirih.

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Orochimaru memiliki reputasi sebagai ninja paling jahat yang pernah Konohagakure miliki. Dan, sekarang.. Sakura adalah anak angkatnya?

"Kumohon, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke," pinta Sakura. "Dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai. Karena setelah itu.." Sakura terdiam. "Aku.. Mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Konoha." lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Akan kulanjutkan ceritaku. Kau pasti ingat, ketika kau mendapatiku sedang menggunakan sharingan. Sasuke, aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi ini kebenarannya. Aku memiliki sharingan dan byakugan buatan. Orochimaru yang menanamkannya dalam tubuhku."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kehilangan segala kata-kata untuk diutarakan. Ini.. Ini tidak masuk akal!

"Sasuke.. Aku ingin kau tahu semuanya tentangku. Aku.. Aku anak dari mantan pemimpin Akatsuki, Mikato Kyoga dan jinchuuriki Jyuubi yang pertama, Haruno Mayaka." lanjut Sakura.

Kedua mata Sasuke kembali membelalak. Sakura.. Putri dari Mikato Kyoga dan Haruno Mayaka?

"Sakura, kau.."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan gugup, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus pergi."

Lalu, Sakura pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih terduduk dan bersandar di sebatang pohon. Sasuke masih terkejut, namun akhirnya ia masih bisa melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa hanya kau saja yang tersisa dari klan Haruno?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Sakura memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata emerald-nya yang sayu, lalu memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Klanku dibantai. Oleh Orochimaru. Dan, kau tahu apa yang paling ajaib? Hanya aku yang diberikan kesempatan tetap hidup. Hanya karena saat pembantaian terjadi, aku masih di akademi." jawab Sakura. Air matanya mulai berlinang.

"Sakura.." hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan.

Sakura pun membalikkan kembali badannya, membelakangi Sasuke. Ia membiarkan air matanya tumpah.

"Hime, pergi." Jyuubi kembali bertelepati.

"Juubi, aku akan memberikan pilihanku." balas Sakura dalam percakapan telepatinya dengan Jyuubi, dan ia menghapus air matanya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke lagi akhirnya.

Sakura tidak berbalik menatap Sasuke, namun ia mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke bangun dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sontak, Sakura terkejut, dan ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi." lirih Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli kau berasal darimana. Aku tidak peduli siapa ayahmu. Aku tidak peduli masa lalumu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah.. Kau berada di sampingku. Setiap hari, setiap saat." lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tidak kuat menahan air matanya.

"Kumohon, Sakura.." desah Sasuke. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sakura terisak. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh Sakura, dan kini Sasuke bisa melihat kedua mata emerald Sakura yang basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis. Kau membuat hatiku sakit, bila kau menangis." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menyapu air mata dari pipi Sakura dengan tangannya.

Lalu, Sasuke menggenggam wajah Sakura. Tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu. Sakura pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Sakura. Mantap.

"Sakura.." ujar Sasuke lirih. Mata onyx-nya menampilkan kesedihan yang besar.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke." ulang Sakura. "Semakin lama aku disini, semakin bahaya. Kau lihat ledakan tadi? Itu pasti perbuatan Otou-san dan Pein. Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke yang kehilangan kata-kata akhirnya hanya bisa memeluk Sakura erat. "Jangan pergi." ulangnya berkali-kali.

Sakura kembali menangis. Namun, ia membuka sebuah segel, lalu memusatkan cakranya pada leher Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun jatuh tertidur. Sakura menidurkan Sasuke di atas rerumputan di dekat mereka, lalu ia pun mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Aku sayang padamu, Sasuke. Kumohon.. Tetaplah hidup. Apapun yang terjadi." ujar Sakura lemah.

"Hime." panggil Jyuubi.

"Aku tahu." balas Sakura dalam batinnya.

Ia pun memantapkan hatinya untuk berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura terus berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Konoha, tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang sedikit pun. Ia pun akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha. Ia melihat Orochimaru dan Kabuto di sebelah kirinya, dan Akatsuki di sebelah kanannya.

"Hime, kau akan memilih siapa?" tanya Pein.

Orochimaru tersenyum. Ia memang sudah tahu, bahwa Sakura akan memilih malam ini dari Pein. Dan ia yakin, Sakura akan memilih untuk bersamanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya. Dengan segala kemantapan dan kesungguhan, Sakura pun menjawab. "Aku memilihmu, Pein. Aku memilih kalian, Akatsuki. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki, menggantikan ayahku."

Semilir angin berhembus, meniup pelan rambut pink Sakura yang panjang. Pein tersenyum lebar, sementara Orochimaru memandang Sakura bengis.

"Kenapa kau memilih Akatsuki, Sakura?" tanya pria ular itu dengan marah.

Sakura balas menatap Orochimaru. "Aku tidak sudi menghabiskan hariku lagi dengan seseorang yang membantai habis keluargaku. Tapi, terima kasih telah memberiku mata buatan yang luar biasa ini, Otou-san." jawab Sakura.

Orochimaru memandang Sakura dengan amarah, ketika gadis itu berjalan menuju Pein, dan mengambil jubah Kyoga dari tangan Pein. Orochimaru semakin marah, ketika Sakura mengenakan jubah milik Kyoga itu.

Kini, Akatsuki memiliki pemimpin baru. Haruno Sakura. Putri dari pendiri Akatsuki, Mikato Kyoga alias Haruno Rein dan jinchuuriki Jyuubi yang pertama, Haruno Mayaka.

"Ayo, kita pergi." ujar Sakura, lalu menghilang di kelamnya malam, diikuti dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, Sakura.." desis Orochimaru.

**Horee…!**

**Selesaiii….!**

**Akhirnya, Chap. 6 selesai jugaaa…!**

**Kagoya akan berusaha untuk Chap. 7!**

**:D**

**Soo..**

**Review, please?**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo, minna-san..**

**Nggak kerasa, udah masuk chap.7, lhoo!**

**Huehe..**

**Maaf banget ya updatenya telat abis, computer Kagoya baru aja dibetulin..**

**:D**

**Okay..**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: Another Story About Sakura's Life's History..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 7. Sakura, The New Leader**_

**3 tahun kemudian..**

**Akatsuki's base**

"Sakura-hime." panggil Pein.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Pein. "Ng?"

"Kami sudah selesai menangkap Nichibi dan Sanbi." jawab Pein.

Sakura kembali memandang ke luar jendela ruangan. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." ujar Sakura.

Pein mengangguk patuh, lalu hendak meninggalkan Sakura, sebelum gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Pein." panggil Sakura.

"Ya, Hime?" tanya Pein.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Besok siang kita akan menyerang Konoha untuk mengambil Permata Abadi." ujar Sakura.

Pein tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, Hime."

XXX

**Tsunade's Office**

"Tsunade-sama! Kumohon!" pinta Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku belum pasti apakah Akatsuki akan kesini atau tidak." ujar Tsunade, sang Hokage kelima.

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin kau mengijinkanku bertempur melawan Akatsuki!" ujar Sasuke.

Tsunade menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berumur 16 tahun sekarang, dan kini ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Setelah 3 tahun yang lalu, gadis itu meninggalkannya, kini gadis itu memberikan peringatan kepada Konoha untuk bersiap-siap, karena ia dan Akatsuki akan mencuri Permata Abadi.

Permata Abadi adalah permata yang berisi chakra dari Hokage Pertama hingga Hokage Keempat. Sebagai Hokage kelima, sudah menjadi kewajiban Tsunade untuk menjaga Permata Abadi.

"Sasuke," ujar Tsunade.

"Ya?"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau boleh menghadapi Akatsuki. Ajak timmu juga." ujar Tsunade.

"Siap!" sahut Sasuke, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

XXX

**On a rooftop**

"Kita akan melawan Akatsuki?" tanya Sai setengah tidak percaya.

"Akhatshuki? Shiapha ituh?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Naruto, telan makananmu dulu." tegur Sai.

Naruto menelan ramennya, lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Akatsuki? Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Akatsuki adalah kelompok ninja jahat. Pemimpin Akatsuki baru saja memberikan surat peringatan kepada Hokage, bahwa Akatsuki akan mencuri Permata Abadi." jawab Sasuke.

"Permata Abadi? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendecak. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ya." gerutunya. "Permata Abadi adalah permata yang berisi chakra Hokage Pertama hingga Hokage Keempat." jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa pemimpin Akatsuki, Sasuke? Setahuku, pemimpin Akatsuki sudah meninggal." tanya Sai.

Sasuke terdiam. "_Aku adalah putri dari mantan pemimpin Akatsuki, Mikato Kyoga_." ucapan Sakura pada malam itu tiga tahun yang lalu, masih terngiang-ngiang.

"_Sakura mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan_." _ujar Tsunade_. "_Ia bilang dia dan Akatsuki akan mencuri Permata Abadi. Sepertinya, Sakura adalah pemimpin Akatsuki yang sekarang, menggantikan ayahnya dulu_."

"Sasuke?" panggil Sai.

Sasuke membuang nafas pendek. "Pemimpin Akatsuki adalah Haruno Sakura." jawab Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura?!" pekik Sai dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Si gadis dingin dari klan terbuang itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Si jinchuuriki Jyuubi itu?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Si jidat lebar itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Gadis yang meledakkan pusat Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu itu?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke segera menggeleng. "Dia tidak meledakkan pusat Konoha, Sai." jawab Sasuke.

"Gadis yang menampar Karin?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke segera menggeleng lagi. "Karin yang menamparnya, Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sai segera berdesah. "Astaga, si gadis pink itu. Dia pemimpin Akatsuki?" tanya mereka tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sulit dipercaya." gumam Sai.

"Ditambah, dia adalah putri tiri Orochimaru." sahut Naruto.

Sai dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke menatap Sai lalu menghela nafas pendek. "Ya." akunya. "Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya."

Naruto dan Sai saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas. "Sasuke, jangan bilang kau masih menyukainya." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyukainya, Naruto." Sahutnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dan Sai.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyukainya." Ulang Sasuke. "Aku mencintainya."

Naruto dan Sai menganga sambil menatap Sasuke dengan takjub. "Kau… Mencintainya?" Tanya Sai.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sangat mencintainya. Maka dari itu, aku akan membawanya pergi dari Akatsuki dan kembali ke Konoha." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

XXX

**Akatsuki's base' gate**

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Pein.

"Yosh!" sahut Deidara.

Sakura menatap pintu gerbang markas Akatsuki. Sudah tiga tahun ia memimpin Akatsuki, dan selama tiga tahun itu, Akatsuki sudah dikenal sebagai kelompok ninja jahat. Mereka menculik dan membunuh para Jinchuuriki dan mengambil bijuunya. Tapi, Sakura melakukan ini demi satu tujuan. Demi orang itu. Demi masa depan mereka. Demi dunia.

**Horeee…! **

**Selesaiii…!**

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo minna, Kagoya kembali dengan chapter 8 !**

**Enjoyy ! **

**:D**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : Another Story About Sakura's Life History...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura menatap gerbang Konohagakure yang besar, yang terlihat di kejauhan. Ia membayangkan desa yang ia tinggalkan tiga tahun lalu itu, desa dimana ia kehilangan semuanya. Dan Sakura teringat akan seorang laki-laki di desa itu yang Sakura tinggalkan. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hime, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Konan.

Sakura memandangi gerbang Konohagakure dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Memorinya kembali berdatangan tanpa henti, menampilkan bagaimana dulu ia mencintai desa itu, ketika klannya masih hidup.

Dan ingatan Orochimaru membantai habis nyawa klan Haruno kembali. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dendam membara di dalam hatinya.

"Hime?" panggil Konan.

Tidak, Sakura menggumam pelan dalam hati. Belum saatnya membalas dendam. Sekarang, ia harus mencuri Permata Abadi.

"Zetsu." panggilnya.

"Ya, Hime?"

"Kau pergi duluan. Selidiki keadaan dalam desa. Deidara, Sasori, kalian bersiap di depan gerbang. Jangan sampai ketahuan." ujar Sakura.

Zetsu, Deidara dan Sasori segera melaksanakan perintah Sakura. Angin berhembus pelan, meniup jubah Akatsuki dengan lembut.

Sakura mengaktifkan byakugannya, meneliti setiap chakra yang ada di dalam desa.

"Empat orang di belakang gerbang. Deidara, Sasori, tahan." ujar Sakura.

"Berapa banyak yang berjaga di kantor Hokage?" tanya Itachi.

"Delapan. Zetsu, masuk lewat bawah tanah." ujar Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan delapan pusat chakra yang berada di sekitar kantor Hokage. Delapan pusat chakra berarti delapan ninja. Salah satunya memiliki chakra cukup besar. Sakura segera menon-aktifkan byakugannya.

"Pasang penghalangnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu akan mengaktifkan sharingannya." ujar Sakura.

Konan dan Pein segera melakukan beberapa segel, dan memasang penghalang.

"Sharingan?" gumam Itachi sambil berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Adikmu." jawab Sakura.

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu kebenarannya?" tanya Itachi.

Giliran Sakura yang tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tentang aku?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu." jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura melirik Itachi dan mengaktifkan mangekyo byakugannya. "Uchiha Itachi, kalau kau mau mati sekarang, aku siap membunuhmu." ujar Sakura pelan.

Itachi menatap Sakura. "Kau sudah jauh berubah."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sebagai anggota Akatsuki, tutup saja mulutmu dan ikuti perintahku." ujar Sakura rendah lalu menonaktifkan mangekyo byakugannya.

"Saatnya akan tiba, Sakura. Sudah semakin dekat." ujar Itachi.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau saatnya sudah tiba, apa kau akan siap?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sudah siap jauh sebelum saatnya tiba." jawab Sakura.

"Ayahmu akan bangga sekali padamu." ujar Itachi.

"Aku yang memilih jalan ini, Itachi. Aku yang memilih hidup ini. Ayahku tidak memintaku mengikuti jejaknya ataupun meneruskan pekerjannya. Ia hanya ingin aku hidup." ujar Sakura.

"Kau tahu rencanamu berbahaya sekali." ujar Itachi memperingatkan.

"Tapi itu akan berhasil. Saat waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya." ujar Sakura.

"Dan dia akan kehilanganmu." gumam Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Tidak kalau aku hidup. Tapi kalau aku harus membayar dosa, maka ya, aku harus pergi."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" gumam Itachi.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hime?" panggil Pein.

"Ayo kita mulai." ujar Sakura. "Pein, Kakuzu, kalian timur. Hidan, Konan, kalian barat. Kisame, Itachi, kalian utara. Ayo kita berikan ucapan halo kepada Konohagakure."

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki segera bergerak sesuai perintah Sakura.

"Deidara, Sasori, buka gerbangnya. Zetsu, kau sudah sampai di kantor Hokage?"

"Sudah, Hime." balas Zetsu lewat telepati.

"Tetap disana dan jangan muncul ke permukaan. Deidara, Sasori, kalian mendapat kehormatan menerima penyambutan paling pertama. Silahkan bersenang-senang, dan jangan mati." ujar Sakura.

BOOM !  
>Pintu gerbang Konohagakure pun meledak. Deidara dan Sasori menerjang masuk, disambut oleh segerombolan ninja Konoha.<p>

"Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, kalian masuk." ujar Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura bisa melihat asap mulai membumbung tinggi dari Konoha. Teriakan mulai terdengar disana-sini, dan Sakura dapat merasakan berbagai macam chakra yang beradu.

Ledakan dan asap semakin tebal, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil alih panggung. Sakura meloncat turun dari tempat ia mengamati dan melompati pepohonan untuk sampai di Konoha.

Sakura tidak melewati gerbang Konoha, melainkan melewati pepohonan di sekitar Konoha. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura melompat dan mendarat di depan kantor Hokage.

Delapan ninja sudah menunggunya. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura.." ujar Sasuke lirih.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kita bertemu lagi."

**Yeaaah, selesaaaiiii !**

**This is still beyond perfect ._.**

**So, review please?**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa, minna :D**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter 9 ! :)**

**Enjoy !**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : Another Story About Sakura's Life History ...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

"_Kita bertemu lagi."_

Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia tidak mempercayai kebenarannya. Ia tidak mempercayai perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Ia tidak dapat mempercayai sosok Sakura yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Rambut gadis yang ia cintai itu tetap lurus dan panjang, berwarna merah muda yang manis. Kini Sakura sudah bertambah tinggi, dan wajahnya berubah dewasa, menjadi lebih cantik dan lebih menarik. Jubah Akatsuki-nya melambai lembut diterpa angin, dan kedua mata emerald gadis itu tetap bersinar. Tidak ada yang berubah bagi Sasuke, kecuali Sakura bertambah cantik dan kini ia pemimpin Akatsuki.

Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai kalimat yang baru saja terlontar keluar dari mulut Sakura. Suara gadis itu lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan Sasuke tidak menangkap nada kesedihan dibaliknya. Suara Sakura begitu tenang, tegas, jernih, dan mengalir.

Ia tidak dapat mempercayai kebenaran yang ia hadapi sekarang. Bahwa Sakura adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, dan ia datang bukan untuk kembali ke Konoha tetapi mencuri Permata Abadi. Sakura datang sebagai musuh, dan Sasuke menyambutnya dengan kenyataan pahit. Bahwa mereka bertemu kembali bukan untuk menyongsong akhir bahagia berdua melainkan bertarung. Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa kini ia, yang berdiri di depan kantor Hokage, harus bertarung melawan gadis yang ia cintai sepenuh hati selama ini.

Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai perasaannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Tentu saja, Sasuke bahagia sekali bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Debar jantungnya menggila ketika ia melihat gadis itu. Namun, melihat jubah Akatsuki yang Sakura pakai, otaknya berpikir ulang. Mungkinkah gadis yang ia temui semasa kecil itu berubah menjadi pemimpin kelompok ninja paling jahat yang pernah dikenal? Mungkinkah gadis yang ia cintai selama ini berubah menjadi musuh yang harus ia lawan? Bisakah Sasuke melawan gadis itu? Sanggupkah ia melukai gadis itu? Mampukah ia bertarung melawan Sakura, dan mempertahankan Permata Abadi?

Astaga, kenapa takdir bisa sekejam ini?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Permata Abadi!" Seruan Ino menyadarkan Sasuke kembali.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam dan memandang Sakura.

"Ah, putri Yamanaka. Sudah berubah rupanya. Kau bertambah... apa kata yang tepat? Dewasa? Hmm, bukan itu. Sebentar," Sakura terdiam. "ah, biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?!" tuntut Ino.

"Apa? Kenapa? Mari kutanyakan satu hal padamu. Apa jurus favoritmu masih jurus memindahkan jiwamu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau.." geram Ino.

"Kuanggap ya. Astaga, sudah tiga tahun dan jurus favoritmu masih sama?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau memang lancang, Haruno!" sambar Ino. "Seharusnya kau keluar saja dari desa ini dan tidak usah kembali!"

"Kau kira aku mau kembali?" sambar Sakura.

Deg! Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di desa ini lagi, kalau bukan demi Permata Abadi." lanjut Sakura.

"Pulang saja kau ke markas Akatsuki!" perintah Ino.

"Ino, cukup." potong Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau harus selalu membelanya?!" tanya Ino gusar.

"Kita disini untuk menghentikan Akatsuki mengambil Permata Abadi, bukan untuk berdebat seperti ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, bungsu dari Uchiha." ujar Sakura. "Rupanya kau pemimpin mereka."

"Dia menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Shikamaru. "apa kita tidak bisa membungkamnya saja?"

"Dia kuat." sambung Neji.

"Hah, sekuat apapun dia, tidak akan menang melawan kita semua!" sambar Naruto.

"Kau mau coba?" tantang Sakura.

"Aku yang maju pertama!" sahut Ino segera. "Akan kutunjukkan padanya bahwa jangan pernah mempermainkan Yamanaka Ino!"

Sakura tersenyum. Ino yang geram segera menerjang maju. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis berambut kuning panjang itu segera melayangkan tinju kanannya, dan tendangan kaki kanannya. Dengan mudah, Sakura menepis tinju Ino dan menghindari tendangan gadis itu.

Ino tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dengan cepat ia memutar, menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menendang bagian samping kepala Sakura. Dengan gesit Sakura menghindari tendangan kaki Ino dan melayangkan tinju kirinya.

BUK! Tinju kiri Sakura mengenai pipi Ino, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ino!" pekik Hinata.

"Ah, diam!" sambar Ino. "Sial, dia kuat juga." gumamnya.

Ino kembali menerjang maju. Kali ini ia membuka segel, menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya lalu menyemburkan bola-bola api. Sakura berlari menghindari bola-bola api tersebut. Lalu gadis itu menerjang maju, dan menonjok perut Ino.

"Ugh!" Ino jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ino!" Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya dan menerjang maju. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan cepat meluncurkan jurus telapak tangannya. Sakura menepis tangan Hinata dengan cepat pula.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, dan ia berkonsentrasi. Telapak tangan kanannya berhasil memukul bahu kiri Sakura, mendorong gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bagus, Hinata!" puji Tenten.

Sakura tersenyum. Hinata kembali menerjang maju, kali ini jurus telapak tangannya jauh lebih cepat. Namun, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura menepis tangan Hinata, melompat keatas, dan memutar tubuhnya, dengan segera berada di belakang Hinata.

DUK! Dengan tangan kirinya, Sakura memukul bagian leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu pingsan.

"Ah, serang saja dia!" seru Tenten menerjang maju.

Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai mengikuti jejak Tenten. Sakura dengan mudahnya menghindari semua serangan mereka. Lalu, Sakura mengangkat kakinya, menginjakkannya ke tanah kuat-kuat dan menghancurkan pijakan para ninja yang menyerangnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura melayangkan pukulannya, membuat keempat ninja itu jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura, hentikan!" seru Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau menyadarkannya? Dia tidak akan kembali! Kalau kau mau membawanya kembali, harus dengan paksa!" balas Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto pun menerjang maju.

"Jurus seribu bayangan!" Naruto membuka segel, dan muncullah banyak sekali tiruan Naruto. Mereka mengelilingi Sakura. Sakura mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Serang!" seru Naruto.

Sakura memusatkan chakra pada kedua telapak tangannya lalu memukul tiruan-tiruan Naruto yang menyerangnya. Satu persatu, tiruan itu kalah dan menghilang.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau harus mengkhianati Konoha?"

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, namun tetap memukul habis tiruan Naruto. Naruto membuka segelnya sekali lagi dan muncul lebih banyak tiruan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Sasuke menunggumu terus? Apa kau tidak tahu ia cemas memikirkanmu? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan marah. Mata byakugannya berubah menjadi mangekyo byakugan.

"Aku?!" pekiknya. "Meninggalkan kalian?! Bukankah kalian yang meninggalkan aku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan geram, Sakura menghabisi lima tiruan Naruto sekaligus.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku, Naruto Uzumaki? Pernahkah kau mencoba berteman denganku? Tidak! Ayahku yang menyelamatkan desa ini, menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuhmu! Ibuku menyelamatkan desa ini kedua kalinya, menyegel Jyuubi kedalam tubuhnya, menjadikan dirinya jinchuuriki yang pertama! Dan apa yang klanku dapat? Tidak ada! Jangan bercanda kau, Naruto Uzumaki! Kenapa kau yang seorang jinchuuriki tidak dijauhi, sedangkan aku dijauhi?! Akatsuki membantu desa ini dua kali, dan tidak ada yang menghargainya! Sekarang, akan kubalas itu! Akan kubalas siapapun yang tidak memiliki rasa terima kasih sedikit pun pada Akatsuki!" seru Sakura.

Ia mengayunkan tangannya, dan seluruh tiruan Naruto habis. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menerjang maju, memukul pingsan Naruto.

Tujuh ninja sudah dikalahkan. Sakura berbalik, menghadap Sasuke. Sakura menonaktifkan mangekyo byakugannya, dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa. Kini, Sakura dan Sasuke berhadapan, siap bertarung dengan sharingan masing-masing.

**Yeaaah, selesaaiiii !**

**Battle Sakura vs Sasuke in the next chapter !**

**Soooo ...**

**Review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halo, minna-sann :D**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter 10 !**

**Sakura vs Sasuke is here !**

**Enjoyyy !**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : Another Story About Sakura's Life History ...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 8. The Battle**_

"Sasuke, semua kuserahkan padamu!" seru Hokage Kelima, Tsunade, sambil berlari keluar dari kantornya. "Aku akan membantu pertarungan di kota. Jaga Permata Abadi-nya!"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, dan memperhatikan Tsunade berlari menuju kota. Dua tahun yang lalu, Tsunade terpilih menjadi Hokage yang baru, menggantikan Hokage Keempat yang memilih pensiun dini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dibalik mata merah sharingan miliknya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sharingan Sakura, mata yang diberikan Orochimaru pada gadis itu ketika ia masih kecil. Ketujuh teman-temannya sudah terkapar pingsan diatas tanah, dan kini terserah Sasuke untuk menghentikan Sakura.

Perempuan melawan Laki-laki.

Pink melawan Hitam.

Akatsuki melawan Konoha.

Haruno melawan Uchiha.

Sharingan melawan Sharingan.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu, Sakura." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya dibalik mata sharingannya.

Sasuke segera menerjang maju. Gerakan pemuda itu begitu cepat, namun Sakura bisa mengikutinya. Sasuke melayangkan tinju kanannya dan Sakura menghindarinya. Sakura membalas dengan melancarkan tendangan kaki kirinya, namun Sasuke mampu menghindarinya.

Dengan sharingannya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas chakra Sakura dan harus ia akui, chakra Sakura sangat besar.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus beradu tinju dan tendangan. Sasuke pun melayangkan tendangan kaki kirinya, namun Sakura dapat menepisnya. Lalu, pemuda itu mengenggam lengan kiri Sakura dan memutar tubuhnya. Sakura ikut berputar.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke melayangkan tendangan lutut kanannya, namun Sakura dapat menghindarinya. Sakura menyentakkan lengannya, lalu melompat mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau kuat." gumam Sasuke. "Sesuatu yang kuharapkan dari pemimpin Akatsuki."

Sakura tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menarik nafas, lalu melayangkan tinjunya pada tanah. Dengan segera, tanah tempat Sasuke berpijak retak, namun Sasuke melompat dan mendarat di sebuah batang pohon untuk menghindarinya.

"Persis seperti Hokage Kelima." ujar Sasuke. "Sepertinya kali ini kau serius."

Sakura tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia melompat ke atas, lalu dengan cepat mengincar dagu Sasuke dengan lutut kanannya. Sasuke menyadarinya, dan dengan sepersekian detik Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tendangan lutut Sakura. Sakura segera berpegangan pada sebuah ranting pohon kuat, memutar tubuhnya, lalu hendak menendang punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Namun Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia menunduk, menangkap kedua kaki Sakura yang melewati punggungnya, menariknya hingga pegangan Sakura terlepas, dan melayangkan tinju kanannya. Sakura segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menghalang tinju Sasuke mengenai wajahnya. Namun, tinju Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Debu tanah segera mengepul.

Sasuke melompat turun. Dari balik debu, Sakura berdiri. Kedua mata sharingannya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Kedua mata sharingan Sasuke juga menatap Sakura dengan seksama.

"TIdak sia-sia kau menjadi kesayangan klan Uchiha." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam lalu tertawa. "Apa yang kauharapkan, pangeran Uchiha? Aku akan menyesali pertarungan ini, menyetujui usulmu dan melupakan segala dendamku?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Sakura dengan pahit.

"Tidak!" Sakura balas menatap tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan teguh. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan desa ini semudah itu!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tetap dengan pandangan pahit, yang Sakura balas dengan tatapan keras kepala. Lalu pemuda itu menghela nafas dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kuhentikan. Sampai disini saja, Sakura." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kita lihat nanti siapa yang menghentikan siapa."

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu. Ia membuka segel, lalu melancarkan bertubi-tubi bola api dari mulutnya. Sakura menghindari setiap bola api Sasuke, lalu menerjang maju sambil mengayunkan tinju kanannya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, dan melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari ayunan Sakura. Ia mengambil beberapa kunai dari sakunya dan melemparkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menendang semua kunai itu. Sasuke lalu segera menerjang maju dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Sakura. Sakura menangkisnya lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke dagu Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghindar segera terlontar ke atas. Namun, pemuda itu menundukkan tubuhnya dengan segera, mengambil beberapa bom cahaya dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakura.

Bola-bola cahaya itu segera meledak begitu menyentuh tanah, dan debu tebal kembali mengepul. Sasuke mendarat turun dan mengusap dagunya yang nyeri. Dengan mata sharingannya ia menatap kepulan debu itu.

"Uchiha!" seru Sakura. Gadis itu membuka jubah Akatsukinya, meniup habis debu yang mengelilinginya.

Sasuke tidak menyerah. Ia menerjang maju sekali lagi, lalu melayangkan tinju dan tendangan pada Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?"

Sakura melayangkan tendangan kaki kirinya, mengincar pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke berkelit, dan melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Sakura. Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke lalu mereka saling bertatapan dengan keteguhan hati masing-masing yang tersembunyi dibalik sharingan-sharingan mereka.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sakura. "Karena aku ingin balas dendam."

Sakura menendang debu, dan Sasuke kehilangan penglihatannya selama satu detik. Pemuda itu melompat mundur, memberi jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan dingin dibalik sharingannya. "Seharusnya bukan kau yang menjadi anak kebanggaan klan Uchiha, melainkan kakakmu."

Deg! Jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Ya, Itachi Uchiha." ujar Sakura.

Deg! Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Dia mengkhianati klanmu, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia tidak mengkhianati klan Uchiha." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi dia diusir. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, aku mengerti." gumam Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia melarikan diri."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, hanya semakin tajam menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa melarikan diri? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal di desa ini." tebak Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Apakah benar ini Haruno Sakura yang dulu? Haruno Sakura yang ia cintai sepenuh hati? Haruno Sakura yang akan ia bawa kembali ke Konoha? Haruno Sakura yang sudah mencuri hatinya bertahun-tahun silam, semenjak mereka kecil? Haruno Sakura yang begitu tegar?

"Kau bukan Sakura." ujar Sasuke. "Sakura yang kukenal tidak seperti ini."

Sakura mendengus. "Sayang sekali, Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura yang dulu sudah mati. Aku yang menggantikannya."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya lebih erat. "Dan aku akan menghentikanmu. Apapun caranya."

Sakura mendengus sekali lagi. "Tekadmu sungguh pantas dikagumi. Kurasa kejadian kakakmu yang melarikan diri membuat kau bertambah dewasa. Tapi Sasuke, ingatlah ini. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak ke Orochimaru, tidak ke desa ini. Dan tidak kembali padamu."

Sasuke tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Apa kau tahu aku menyesal bertemu denganmu?"

Sasuke tercekat. "Menyesal?" Pemuda itu merasa sebilah pisau menusuk hatinya, karena ia tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan Sakura. Tidak, ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Ya, aku menyesal, Uchiha Sasuke! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu!" serunya sambil menerjang maju.

Gerakan Sakura lebih cepat, dan semakin banyak pukulan serta tendangan yang gadis itu lancarkan. Sasuke menangkis semuanya. Namun, ketika Sasuke sedang lengah selama sepersekian detik, tinju kiri Sakura berhasil bersarang di perutnya, dan pemuda itu segera melompat mundur.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu bocah Uchiha itu padamu!" Sakura melanjutkan. Sebutir air mata nampak di ujung matanya. "Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu tahu mengenai hal itu!"

Sasuke mengusap peluhnya yang menetes sepanjang pipinya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu berada dalam hidupku, Sasuke! Untuk apa? Apa gunanya?" seru Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam sakunya. "Untuk apa aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam hidupku, padahal kau tidak ada keinginan untuk melakukan itu sama sekali!"

Sasuke tersentak. "Sakura?" panggilnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu, tunggu dulu. Kau bilang aku tidak ada keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu? Sakura, itu keinginanku! Kau salah paham!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan marah. "Aku? Salah paham?! Apanya yang salah paham?! Sasuke, kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku karena aku membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Padahal aku tahu kau tidak mau! Kau hanya mengasihaniku, Sasuke!" seru Sakura lalu menerjang maju.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa shuriken dari dalam sakunya dan melemparkannya ke Sakura. Dengan kunainya, Sakura menangkis semua shuriken. Untuk mempertahankan dirinya, Sasuke juga mengambil dua buah kunai dari dalam sakunya, dan Sakura mengambil sebuah kunai lagi dari dalam sakunya.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Suara empat buah kunai beradu. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap dengan keteguhan hati mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa yang mengasihanimu?" tanya Sasuke marah sekaligus bingung. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu!"

"Ya, kau mengasihaniku! Kalau waktu itu kau tidak memergokiku memakai sharingan padahal aku bukan seorang Uchiha, kau tidak akan pernah mengenalku! Kalau bukan karena kau melihat mata kiriku berdarah, kau tidak akan berbicara padaku, kau tidak akan mengenalku! Kau berada disampingku hanya karena kau mengasihaniku, Sasuke! Seorang ninja yang tersisa dari klannya, yang memiliki mata buatan, memiliki orangtua buangan dan memiliki monster berekor di dalam tubuhnya!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menggigit bibir lalu mengayunkan kunainya dengan sedikit lebih cepat. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelah kunai gadis itu berhasil melukai pipi dan lengan Sasuke, membuat sayatan yang cukup panjang dan darah mengalir keluar. Sedangkan kunai Sasuke berhasil membuat sayatan panjang pada pipi dan pundak Sakura.

"Kau salah paham, Sakura! Aku tidak mengasihanimu!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, lalu mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang perut Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke tidak sempat menghadangnya, sehingga pemuda itu jatuh berdebum.

Sakura mendarat di atas sebuah batang pohon.

"Zetsu." panggilnya.

PRAANG!

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan melihat kaca jendela kantor Hokage telah pecah. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan melihat gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Sampai disini." gumam gadis itu.

Lalu, Sasuke melihat sesosok bayangan hitam putih keluar dari jendela kantor Hokage dan menghilang ke dalam pepohonan. Sinar matahari menerpa sebuah benda yang bayangan itu pegang. Cahaya putih berpendar melewati mata Sasuke.

"Permatanya!" serunya.

Sasuke kemudian melihat sesosok burung besar berwarna coklat terbang rendah dan mendekati Sakura. Diatas burung itu terlihat sesosok ninja laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Hime!" seru ninja itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Sakura pun terbang pergi dibawa oleh burung itu.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke melihatnya. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Suara gadis itu terlalu pelan untuk Sasuke dengar, tapi Sasuke mampu membaca gerak bibirnya.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Tetaplah hidup, apapun yang terjadi. Aku.. mencintaimu._

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dengan sharingannya, ia membuat sebuah janji pada dirinya.

"Aku harus membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Apapun taruhannya."

**Yeaaah, selesaaii !**

**Ini pertama kalinya Kagoya menulis adegan battle.**

**Aneh, ya?**

**For the repair, review please?**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Halo, minna :D**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter 11 !**

**Enjoy !**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : Another Story About Sakura's Life History ...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Part 9. Determination**_

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, tetap tidak Sasuke!"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Tidak, Ino, aku serius!"

"Tidak, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sakura berhasil mencuri Permata Abadi. Kini, para penduduk Konoha sedang melakukan perbaikan disana-sini, akibat pertempuran tiga hari lalu.

Dan selama tiga hari, Sasuke berkeras meminta ijin pada sang Hokage untuk membiarkannya pergi ke markas Akatsuki dan merebut Permata Abadi kembali. Namun, Tsunade, tidak memberikan ijinnya sama sekali.

"Aku yang membiarkan permata itu tercuri! Aku harus mengambilnya kembali!" Sasuke berkeras.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Akatsuki sangat berbahaya! Bila kau memasukinya, itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri!" Tsunade melarang.

"Aku harus membawa permata itu dan Sakura kembali!"

"Kenapa kau masih memaksakan kehendakmu untuk membawa pulang dia?" Ino mendesis. "Kau sudah lupa apa yang ia lakukan pada desa kita? Dia luluh lantakkan semuanya! Enam dari tujuh ninja kuat ia kalahkan bagaikan serangga! Kau mau cari mati?"

"Aku harus membawanya pulang, Ino, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu begitu keras kepala?" Ino bertanya dengan geram.

"Aku harus membawanya pulang!" Sasuke berkeras.

Tsunade menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke, ninja yang dijuluki Pangeran Klan Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke, kau mengerti betul bahwa permintaanmu ini sangat berbahaya?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke menatap sang Hokage dengan keteguhan. "Aku mengerti betul. Dan aku siap menanggung semua resikonya."

Tsunade terdiam dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke memang tidak lemah, ia bahkan diakui sebagai salah satu ninja terkuat di Konoha. Tetapi, apakah mengirimnya bertarung ke markas Akatsuki benar-benar merupakan langkah yang paling baik?

Sakura sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan yang Tsunade pikirkan. Gadis itu kini sekarang memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan dirinya, mungkin lebih. Mampukah Sasuke mengalahkan gadis itu dan membawanya pulang?

Sebetulnya, Tsunade juga mengkhawatirkan Permata Abadi. Permata itu mengandung chakra yang besar. Penyalahgunaan sedikit saja dapat berakibat fatal. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke bila ia menyerbu markas Akatsuki lalu Sakura menggunakan chakra Permata Abadi? Tsunade yakin Sasuke akan terbunuh saat itu juga.

Tsunade juga memikirkan anggota Akatsuki. Sejauh ini, Tsunade hanya mengetahui beberapa anggota, selain Sakura sebagai sang pemimpin. Ia hanya mengetahui Deidara, Pein, dan Itachi. Selebihnya, ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Tsunade sudah memeriksa brankas tempat ia menyimpan Permata Abadi. Brankas itu tidak tampak dibongkar paksa atau dicongkel, namun lebih tepatnya Permata Abadi seolah-olah menghilang begitu saja dari dalam brankas.

Tsunade menaruh curiga pada anggota Akatsuki yang mungkin sudah mengintai brankas itu sejak lama. Tapi, kenapa Tsunade tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali? Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa masuk ke kantor Hokage lalu mengambil Permata Abadi tanpa membuka brankasnya terlebih dahulu.

Chakra yang digunakan orang ini pastilah besar.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke memanggil.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Tunggu kelima temanmu yang lainnya pulih. Aku akan mengirim Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino untuk membantumu."

"Tsunade-sama!" protes Ino ketika ia menyadari maksud sang Hokage.

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain, Ino." Tsunade menjawab. "Aku tidak ingin kita menyerbu masuk markas Akatsuki, tapi kita harus merebut kembali Permata Abadi. Permata itu sangat berbahaya apabila jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Tapi, apakah kita benar-benar harus menyerbu masuk? Tsunade-sama, kita berenam saja kalah telak dengan Sakura!" Ino tetap memprotes.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup Ino, akan kucarikan penggantimu dalam misi ini." Tsunade memberi tahu.

"Uh.." Ino merasa tertohok dan akhirnya menyetujui.

"Kita harus membuat suatu strategi agar kita bisa menyerbu masuk markas Akatsuki tanpa membuat keributan yang berarti. Lebih baik kita menyimpan tenaga untuk satu pertarungan terakhir." ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi." tekadnya.

**Selesaiii !**

**Lebih pendek ya ternyata ? ._.**

**Anyway, review please ?**


End file.
